Queens and Goddesses
by revenge100802
Summary: There were mythical creatures who had helpers which they have parented. Their were Queens and Kings who look after their designated creatures and try to make peace. There were 9 Goddesses and 9 Gods who have mastered their elements in every single way possible. NaLu, JeRza, GrUvia, MirAxus, GaLe, RoWen, OCxOC, MidnightxMichelle & YukinoxEve.
1. Chapter 1

HI everyone and this is the rewritten version of my story, the seven goddesses. Please don't copy my story and Please excuse my grammatical mistakes and errors. I do not own Fairy tail.

OoooooOoooooOooooo

Lucy's POV

I was 5 years old when I started my training. My mother was the Queen of the Dragons whilst my Father was the Phoenix King. My sister, Michelle, was two years older than me and the next heir to the Phoenixes and the Riders. I have a twin sister, but I was older by a day. I was born at 11: 58, while my twin, Rachel was born at 12: 01. So I was the second oldest, making me the heir of the Dragons and the Dragon slayers.

My Twin, Rachel, was unknowingly attracted to snakes and was chosen by Cassiopeia, the current queen, to be the next heir to the Echidnas and their Charmers. Since then, we were training with our rightful kingdoms. I became and Elemental Dragon slayer at the age of 6, Rachel became an Elemental Echidna Charmer at 6, and Michelle became a powerful Elemental Phoenix rider at 8. That was also when we learnt we were goddesses. I soon learned half of my Celestial goddess magic at 7, Rachel learnt half of her Earth goddess magic at 7, and Michelle learnt 3 quarters of her Nature Goddess magic.

Goddess magic was VERY RARE and was only given to 9 people every time the other nine had died. It makes us know all kinds of magic that is related to our Element. Pretty neat huh? While we were training, my mother, Layla, had a heart attack, causing me to take her throne. It was sad, and I write her letters every night asking if she is doing well in heaven. We met a few more goddesses, and they were also queens. Let me introduce ALL 9 of the goddesses.

There was Levy, who is the Goddess of Knowledge and Paper, who is also the Heir to The Valkyries. Yukino, who is the Goddess of Ice and Snow, the heir to the Pegasus's. She had a sister who gone missing, because se was kidnapped.

Juvia, the Goddess of Water and the seas, is the heir to the mermaids. There was also Wendy, still 5 and at the midst of traing to become the Wolf Queen. She is also the Goddess of the Sky and Gases. Yes, she is 2 years younger than me.

There was also Erza, The Armoured Goddess of War, Amazing requip skills and she is also the heir to the fairies. Mira, the goddess of Beauty and Love, and you won't expect, the heir to the Demons. She has two siblings, Elfman and Lisanna. Lisanna was blinded by Jealousy and ran off, while Elfman was Loyal and Kind. He knows how to Requip into Beast soul.

Then, Us, The Heartfilia Siblings. Me, The Goddess of Celestial beings and light, and as you know, The Current Dragon Queen. Rachel, my twin, is the Goddess of the Earth and Minerals and also the Echidna Heir. Last but not least, The Strongest and the oldest, My sister Michelle. She is the Goddess of Nature and Animals, yet the Phoenix heir.

We all trained together and we became so close, that we were like sisters. We were nakama, and we protect each other. We strengthened our magic abilities and soon, we were crazy strong. We were all the same age except for Wendy and Michelle. Now we're 19, Wendy is 17 and Michelle is 21. We were polishing our skills and sparring against each other, being careful and not going into full power. Then, my father passed away, also because of a heart attack.

The current Queens soon passed away, and now we were all rightful Queens. Of course, there was tears that were shed, yet, we still had each other.

All nine of us joined a guild, a rowdy guild, called Fairy Tail.

OoooooOoooooOooooo

And there is the prolouge! Thank you for reading!

Question: Who was the sibling that was blinded by jealousy?

Thanks yet again for reading! I do not and will not own Fairy Tail

Hope you stay tuned! Sorry if it's rushed.

~~Revenge100802


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I just want to say thank you for all the readers out there and…. Yherp. I do not own Fairy Tail and Here goes…

OoooooOoooooOooooo

Lucy's POV

The 10 of us stepped in the guild with Elfman and released 15% of our power, which is about an A class mage. A few people glued their eyes on us as we walk in. We all carried an egg and I KNOW that this wasn't a dragon's egg. I send my egg to the dragon world and I went to the bar, and asked a kind looking purple haired girl where the masters room was. She pointed to the stairs and told me which directions to go. I thanked her and all 9 of us went upstairs.

"I wish the Master has a love life so I could play cupid!" Mira said, releasing moe flowers. "You know Mira, you should stop butting into other peoples lives." Erza mumbled, yet the 9 of us can hear it, with the exception of Elfman. Mira glared at Erza, releasing her demon side "You wanna go you ugly strawberry?! I'll beat you and crush ALL your cakes.. What about that?" Erza gave a death glare, "Oh so you wanna fight me old hag, clearly you shouldn't since an old lady like you should just sit down, If you ARE a lady." They glared intensely at each other and Rachel snickered. The two glared at her.

"Mind your own business goldilocks." As they both punched her up the roof. Soon, she went back down. "Oh so the girl with the head on fire and the one with the expired birth certificate want to go neh?" And, a normal quarrel. If you count a normal quarrel as swords flying every where, huge chunks of dirt and sharp claws? Yep, it's a normal quarrel.

I just sighed and went inside the Master's office. I apologized for the mess we had made and offered to clean it up. Just so that all 10 of us could join. He let us join, and he said that he will let us join even if we didn't clean it up. Yukino and Levy tried to break them up, but instead they got joined in. Juvia did a water lock to each and every one of them. Finally, they stopped. She let them go and they were like 5% close to death.

All 5 of them gasped for air. Juvia let out a death glare, she glared at them so hard, her eyes pierced right into their souls. We went back downstairs to find Kinana so we could get our mark. The 5 who were just fighting, scrambled up to their legs and followed us. I got a pink Fairy tail mark, Mira has silver, Erza has blue (A/N: If you know what I mean, but seriously, it's blue ) and so does Wendy, Yukino, Juvia and Levy. Rachel has a hazel colour and Michelle has green. We lowered our magic to E- class, for emergency purposes.

We went downstairs with Master, and He introduced us to the guild. I read their minds like an open book. I had this habit from Veleno, she's the poison dragon. Actually, it wasn't only ME who read their minds.. all the others did. And I was pretty disappointed.

'_They look weak..' _–Max

'_Awesome! New members! More Onee-chans!' _–Romeo

'_Deym, silver haired girl looks EXACTLY like Lisanna'_ –Natsu, Gray and Laxus

After that thought, all nine pairs of our eyes widened. "How do you know Lisanna?" 9 of u said in sync. Eyes snapped at us, even Elfman's. We told him telepathically that we read their minds. Elfman nodded.

"How do YOU guys know Lisanna?" The ten of us asked. "That's none of your business." Said Natsu and Gray. "OF COURSE IT'S MY FREAKIN BUSINESS! SHE IS MY SIBLING AFTER ALL." Mira snapped, then she walked slowly to Natsu. She had a death grip at Natsu's clothes and demanded to know what happened. Natsu hesitated before giving in "She died, a few years ago…" Mira dropped Natsu and she fell on her knees. Her eyes widened, tears fell out of her eyes. "No, No, No, You guys must be making a mistake, Lisanna is strong, she can't die." Mira said, looking over to Elfman, but his head was hung low. "No, No, No, No, NO!" Mira released half power, the amount of power as a SS class mage. The tables were starting to dissolve because of the power.

Mira muttered she can't die while increasing her magic power by 1% every 5 seconds. I had no choice. I ran over to Mira, and hugged her. I calmed her down and soothed her. "I know how you feel Mira, but don't worry we WILL find her, but you never know, maybe she is happy up above. Calm down now.." I was pretty good at these things, I'm the oldest 19 year old and I had to do this to the Dragon's in the dragon realm. But I accidentally spoke in Dragon tongue. Only the Goddesses understood, since the other Dragon Slayers were to young to Leran the language.

Elfman was sad, that her onee-chan died. The two were twins, they were so close, but when Mira became a Goddess, they started to drift away because of training. So she ran away, she was jealous and she couldn't take it anymore.

"You know, Lisanna told me this, She ran away from her family since she was jealous of her twin's immense magic power. But halfway near Fairy Tail, she regretted every mistake she made, so when she found Fairy Tail, she decided she should turn into a new leaf. *gulps beer* And then, she found out that she had a lot of power, so she started polishing her skills. She learnt every type of Take Over. *gulps beer*." A brown haired girl said.

"Then, Lisanna didn't tell me this ok? She took a mission close to her hometown to find you. But then, I found out that he mission that Lisanna took was supposed to be S-class, I tried to catch up to her, but she was already on the train." The girl continued. Then she sighed. "Apparently, she was KIA… But I won't believe that! I agree to Mira, Is that your name? That Lisanna is strong *gulps beer* and that she might just be somewhere, in a parallel world."

I grinned at her, no, Mira grinned at her with me.

Parallel World. Parallel World. Parallel world… "THAT'S IT!" I exclaimed.

"Edolas is our solution.." Then I cheekily grin. Other guild members started mumbling confusedly. But I see the Strauss's siblings eyes sparkle.

It was because of Faust Strauss.

OoooooOoooooOooooo

THANK YOU For all those people who Followed and Favorited this story. Sorry for grammar mistakes. I do not own Fairy tail.

Please stay tuned! ~~Revenge100802


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Minna! Sorry for being late. I think someone is confused… Lisanna isn't evil. Sure, she might get jealous, but everyone does. Anyway.. maybe a few romance parts in here? I do not own Fairy tail. Sooo Sorry for not updating in a loong time.

Follow me at InstaGram! revenge100802 lolololol

OoooooOoooooOooooo

Levy's POV

"UNCLE FAUST!" Mirajane said, almost like a 5 year old kid, since her eyes twinkled. To be honest, I think Faust sort of sounds like Faucet.. NO offense.

"How will we go there, Ms. Know it all?" Said Rachel to Lucy. Lucy rolled her eyes and pointed to her back. Rachel mouthed out an Oh..

The introductions carried on yet we told them we were the legendary 9 goddesses. And then Yukino pointed her shaking finger to Max and said "Uhm.. So you have no right to call us weak…Ano, Elfman can beat you and ano, SUMIMASEN!" Yukino tried to be strong, but ended up hiding behind Erza.

Yukino peeked behind Erza's back, and quickly hid again.

Erza's POV

"I'm Sorry Master Makarov, but we should get a move on to find Lisanna. We will need Exballs, 5 pairs of clothing…"

Makarov's POV

"I'm sorry Master Makarov , but we should get a move on to find Lisanna. We will need Exballs.. Yada yada yada…" Master rolled his eyes and searched his pocket for the small jar of exballs.

"Also a swimsuit just in case, sme books when you get bored, Beer for any parties, yada yada yada."

Books and Beer. Lightened up Cana, Levy and Lucy's day. I face palmed.

"How can we carry all that when we're going up?" I said. Erza stopped glared at me and said. "Did you just interrupt me?" I shivered.

Mira's POV

I signalled a few people to follow me (The goddesses, Master, Pinky, Gray) and slowly we crept out of the door. Rachel started to make a rock carriage and reins. Yukino kindly asked a few Pegasus's to carry us to Edolas. While everyone readied theirselves.

Actually, The hot- headed strawberry is still inside.

Wendy's POV

"HOW DARE YOU ABANDON ME! REQUIP: TITANIA! 3! 2! 1! FAIRY LA-"

"Sumimasen.." Everyone chirped. Erza stopped mid chant. Then she nodded, "You better be. Pack up. Meet here at 5: 00 SHARP."

Everyone scuttled away, to get their luggage. Even if there was 10 minutes left until 5, I came back after 5 minutes to see Mira and Elfman there, and Mira was practically jumping from excitement. Erza was there as well, and you know who else was there? Her friend, the angry vein. It's as if they are BFFs who can never be seperated. Not as if you can separate them.. Did I just talk bahind her back?

Oh no I diin't

^~^ (Timeskip is ^~^)

Anyhoo, 4 minutes has passed, basically there is another minute left, but Natsu, Lucy and Gray aren't here yet… Ohohohooh Threesome! EWWWW! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?! Oh Gray's here with 30 seconds to spare

"UGHHHH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SILLY SQUEALING YOU OLD HAG! WE MISS HER TOO!" Erza seethed in rage

"YOU SHUT UP YOU ORANGUTAN!" Mira scowled

"YOU SILVERFOX DEMON!" Erza fumed

"FYI, I AM MUCH PRETTIER THAN YOUR MAN-FACE! " (Silverfox is an old man that has grey hair and is often desired by young women) The Goddess of Love and Beauty acquired

"SHIZZ! WE'RE LATE BY 5 SECONDS!" said Lucy. Natsu scoffed "As if SHE'LL notice."

"WE WAITED FOR SO LONG!" Mira and Erza said, completely stopping their own fight. Lucy sulked but then she chanted "Apri la tua porta ad un altro bellisimo mondo parallelo. Portale di Anima Open in mio commando!"

The clouds swirled and it felt really weird that my own biome is moving even if it's not on my accord. However, I just blankly stared upwards.

Lucy's POV

As I chanted my anima chant, The two (demonic) people stopped their fight. The clouds sreamed into a hoop. A few little stars burst inside the circle and exploded, which made us know that we can now go. I grabbed my exceed Estelle, which was Stella for short. The others grabbed their exceeds aswell. Well actually, Gray and Master Makarov didn't have one. Elfman can takeover into a Griffin. Yeah. We have Wings as well, but our exceeds just LOVE us to that extent.

(A/N: If you don't know who the exceeds are, read chapter 4 of the seven goddesses. XP I will be using some slang…)

"OK.. IT'S A RACE! 3! 2 ! 1 !" I announced and Of course, Stella knew my plan, since she is my bae. She flew up already, so now I jumped up. "CHEATING!" Natsu said. I've become friends with him since he treated me the same even if I was his.. ehem.. Queen? DON'T THINK OF IT THAT WAY!

I clung onto Stella and used Vernier on both of us. We popped out of the clouds, exhilerated. We laughed since after we came, they arrived one by one. Yukino was second and she made a pegasus chariot for Gray and the Master, so basically, they were 3rd.

I pretended to file my fingernails as they all came. "Took you guys THAT long? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." I clicked my tongue to just add that effect. It worked since Natsu was a bit mad at me.

Ok… A bit was an exaggeration, so I nullified his magic. More like, the atmosphere around us did it for me. I took out my stash of exballs, which I only bought for EHEM ME AND STELLA EHEM. I sneakily gave one to stella and we ate one at the same time.

Like, THAT OLD HAG! HE WON'T MAKE US WASTE OUR MAGIC ON SOME GIANT LACRIMA! Maybe he'll make us do it now since there are a lot of trouble makers.

Mirajane gave out (I hate to admit) flowers of moe as we head towards the castle. Not to be be cocky nor arrogant, but the castle was like, 1/8 of my castle. AND WE'RE STILL RENOVATING! Lolz I might sound like a spoiled brat. But Meh I don't reallly care about sizes.

"OMIGAWSH YOU GUYS! I BROUGHT MY MONOPOD! #SELFIEEWITHRAYRAY" Rachel said. Yes, she uses long hashtags to make them unique.

Rachel's POV

"Ok, you guys.. Let's take a selfie!" We did 9 poses. But I made flashier and cuter ones. "OMGEE Did everyone bring their phones?" I said. Flashy and AMAZING Phones are shown. Heck, even master.

I tagged them in InstaGram and Facebook (A/N: I DO NOT OWN).. I added them while waiting for Lucy and Natsu. But I also added Natsu, which made me be last in the race.

This is my other half. The other half is demonic-ISH and this half is the GOSSIP GURLL! I ran to Lucy, Took a stolen selfie with her and posted it on snapchat. I texted #TWINNINGWITHLR. L is Lulu and R is Ray Ray. If anyone asks.

Levy's POV

I do NOT like this side of Rachel. It's a nightmare. My peace is disrupted. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.

I shoved my nose into one of my favourite books, 'The Fault in Our Stars'. I just LOOVE IT!

ARE WE THERE YET! I CAN NOT STAND THIS CHILDISH WHINING!

Estelle's POV

Looks like Levy is fuming…

"OH! SHUT YOUR ANNOYING WHINY MOUTH!" Levy finally snapped. Rachel then turned her head to her. "What did you say? HMMMM?!"

"You guys….." Lucy said with a glare. Lucy is the strongest of the 9. She trained so hard, just to surpass her sister (She is her idol) and so she did. But… Meh.

Lucy's POV

Well that shut them up. Oh.. We're finally here. I sighed in relief. What a huge ruckus my Nakama made. There were guards outside. I showed him my badge (Which was given to me by Faust at my Birthday. All of us have one. Except for the master and stuff.) They moved aside and let us in.

Mira went back to moe chibi mode. "UNCLE FAUST!" She ran up to him and asked "Wheres Misty and Mystogan?" They were the Strauss siblings of Edolas. Yes, their last names are Strauss. A 17 year old girl peeked from the door. Then, her eyes brightened.

"WENDY-CHAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!" The girl, was, Misty. Somehow she is Mystogan's sister. Misty looks a bit like Wendy, but with a tatoo. Which is why The princess took a liking to Wendy. Now, Wendy looks a bit similar to me, but with blue hair.

"Hai….. Faust-san, do you know where Lisanna is?" I sighed before speaking up.

"She entered the illegal guild, Fairy Tail." Master looked confused. I explained to everyone that there were parallel images of everyone in Edolas. But no magic is used here.

"OLD MAN! SEE? I TOLD YOU! THE LACRIMA IDEA IS USEFUL, YOU PIECE OF SHIZZZ!" Yes, Rachel called him old man. But she had enough manners to not call him a piece of S***.

Faust tried to speak up "Well, I-" "Too Bad, I'm already starting one." Rachel stubbornly said. Faust-san just gaped at Rachel. She took a Lacrima Base.

INFORMATION (Robot voice)

A Lacrima Base is a small stone that can be used as a bullet for Etherion. They are rare. To use it, you must put it on the ground and mentally think of how much magic you want it to accumulate. Afterwards, It sucks up some of your magic and turns it into a Lacrima. It is reusable since you can remove it by calling it up to you. It knows it's owner &amp; it's new owner. There are only 50 Lacrima Bases in the world.

INFORMATION END

Then. She jumped out the window to an empty island. By sensing the atmosphere, she wasted 50% of her magic, which was 1/3 of the castle's size. I sighed at just how reckless my twin was. So I sent 50% of my magic aswell. It was now twice as much as the castle's height.

"That should be enough for a few years, ne?"

Faust gaped at the lacrima and fell down anime style.

OoooooOoooooOooooo (Because of Late update)

After the Lacrima incident, Half of the group searched for Lisanna whilst the others searched for information.

Yukino spoke up "Lu-chan, can you please just use super archive?"

Lucy's POV

That…..

WAS NOT A BAD IDEA! "You know, you really are smart."

Levy pouted and sulked in a corner. "Oh, don't worry, everyone is smart. She might have just thought of it before you." That made Levy cheer up a bit. I just giggled. This is why I have such good friends.

*Coughs*YES,VERY*Coughs* Excuse me.

Levy looked at me weirdly. Anyway, I activated super archive. Although I only use this if necessary. I could always use my keys.

(A/N: Insert Database from Log Horizon XD)

My body started glowing like in requip and magic pulsated in my body. My hair was upwards with a small amount of hair loosely hanging near my left eye. My hair was tinted with platinum blonde and yea. WAIT! WHY DID I NEED TO D THIS IF I COULD HAVE JUST USED ONE OF MY GODDESS KEYS!

Dayum. Too late. *cough cough* What's happening?!

"Duh.. wha?" A revolting pain darted across my body and I didn't really have that much magic power as Super archive takes up 30% of my magic power. Which meant my magic power was around a B- class mage's. And that sharp pain was oviously someone hacking. Which meant it was someone in this room.

(A/N: Database STOPPU!)

I felt like I was in the zone. The zone is like a second me. Like a more stronger person. Of course the zone drains my energy, both physical and magically. But yeah. I was mad. No one, I repeat NO ONE Messes with my (epic) transformations.

I let out a sadistic laugh before slowly walking like a drunk person. (A/N: She looks like Juvia when Meredy said she will kill Gray) Smirking, my vision changed into the jewelled eye.

The jewelled eye senses things that move, lie, and sins against the godesses. But if I use it too much, I will get heterochromatic eyes and one of my eyes will ge red. YUCK! Red and Brown.

So I refrain and only use it once a year.

Or maybe, just maybe, also when I'm pi! ##. Yeah. I said maybe. But then my eyes widened in shock. My jewelled eye faded and I let out a growl.

Lisanna Grinned. "Why do you need to look for me when I am here?"

"DAMN YOU KUROU!" I screeched. Obviously that isn't Lisanna. It was the mutha#$*% !# Kurou. He was actually Faust's bodyguard and he was the only person in the room who can hack and shapeshift. Ditto magic. Or easier, Copycat.

I kicked 'her' in a private part and he turned back to that brown eyed, black haired person whom we recognized. Of couse, he only copied the hacking magic from somewhere. But I know it's him.

I then sighed, took a deep breath and..

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH FU#$%# MAGIC POWER I WASTED?! 1 FREAKIN FOURTH! GUESS WHAT? I NOW HAVE THE POWER OF A B, No, _D_ CLASS MAGE BECAUSE OF YOU! I ALSO WATED 10 PERCENT OF MY MAGIC ON THAT JEWELLED EYE IN WHICH YOU NULLIFIED! SO NOW, I NEED TO STICK WITH TEN PERCENT OF MY MAGIC UNLESS I KINDLY ASK WENDY! Wendy, can you please heal me?" And gave her the best puppy eyes that no one has ever seen. Just kidding. We have. Mira invented it. The Affectionate eyes. Yeah, It's a spell that makes your eyes irresistible. And if you use on a different gender, it drives them crazy (If you know what I mean). So we kept it to ourselves.

Then, Kurou changed into me and started mocking me. I punched him. Yea. The Great Lucy Heartfilia had time to punch a mere peasant.

"Ano… You sound like a person we know." Said Yukino and Michelle. Yeah DUH! I inherited it from the bee kid. He is our distant relative. Stung Ecliff.

"You're saying your thoughts out loud Lucy-san and can I heal you now?" And so I stopped and she healed me. That was the end of that.

"No it isn't you're still doing it." Rachel said, earning snickers from the group. Okay. I will really. REALLY stop now.

…

…

…

…

YESH!

The Matser, Natsu, Gray, Estelle, Happy, Carla, (Exceed names) watched like there was a dramatic, action romance movie infront of them.

"Well, the reason I Actually stopped you was I have a clue where she is."

Everyone's eyes snapped to the brunette.

OoooooOoooooOooooo

We moved house 3 times + No WiFi = No update.

SUMIMASEN! And Lol, I sound like Sakurai Ryo. KnB? Anyone?

Question: What is the name of the person who looks like Wendy?

Thanks for reading and see yah next time!

~~Revenge100802


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I no no own Feari Teiru (I do not own Fairy Tail)

Das all!

OoooooOooooooOooooo

Mirajane's POV

Holy sheep! He has a Lead. OMFG! Yeh. I am the most bipolar in the 9 of us. Yeah Lucy may be stronger than me, but if I am curious about love (And she won't say anything) I can kill. Cause I'll be fuming since she won't tell me. That applies to everyone.

"She is at the illegal guild, Fairy Tail."

Suddenly, a tick mark appeared at my forehead. I kicked his head "IF YOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE FREAKIN TIME, WHY DIDN'T YOU HEAR MY sweet, lovely UNCLE SAY THOSE WORDS?!"

"Demon Mira is out" Rachel muttered. Misty gulped. "I- uh… NEED TO GO TO THE TOILET! Yeah. T-t-that's right. Hehe….." She said before slowly creeping away.

Well no duh she won't run away. She saw me beat up Mystogan once and it was pretty beautiful.

(A/N: She's a demon queen remember? And besides her other half is being shown)

"Well, I actually have a lead." All eyes snapped to Mystogan. "BAKAYARO! ARE YOU KIDDING ME OR NOT?" I gave an evil eye to Mystogan. He loosened his collar and gulped. He then straightened himself. A prince wouldn't want to look bad right?

"Indeed he does." Said Erza K. "Ahhhh…. Knightwalker! Was up?" Said Erza Scarlet. And then they went off talking about random things. How they like basically the same person, cake and etc.

"So… what is this information you say of? Better not be silly…. Or else." I brushed invisible dirt off from my clothes.

"Well, currently they are at the beach, partying for defeating Faust. Yes, they do not know that he has changed but *whispers* He is mentaly unstable so I'm the current ruler. *whispers*" I snickered and smirked. "Let's greet them with a surprise shall we? So…. Here's the plan *asdfghjklpoiytrewqazxcvbnkiu7ytfvbhuytfvh*"

Everyone else smirked. Even Misty. She came back when Mystogan was here.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx (the x's mean time skip.) Beach

"YEAHHH! PAR-TAY!" The Fairy Tail Edo Guild chorused.

"Ara. Ara… Cana… Nani? You want beer?" Edo- me said

"No. No. NEVER! Beer is unheathy." Edo- Cana replied. "Come on Cana, stop ruining the party. WOOOHOO!" Said a drunk Edo- Juvia. "Ahhh.. Juvia-sama, pretty as usual. I shall drink beer in the honour of you." Said Gray Surge who was in the midst of getting drunk.

"What the actual frick?" said Natsu and Gray since they were reminded of the booze lover. "Minna, concentrate on modifying the plan." Said Lucy. Levy has Universal archive. It's like a laptop with a lot of apps like google but faster and stuff. Levy can just summon it up with a wave of her hand.

"Hmmm…. Let's see now…. Faust+Defeat+Dragon+Edolas." Levy typed in the gold modern keyboard. Multiple screens appeared for results and she hovered her hand over one. She then widened her fingers as if zooming in. Lucy can also do Uni Archive but Levy can do it with less magic.

"AHA! Found it." She said. Then, she started reading an article. "Yada… yada… yada.. Ooh! Important! They defeated the dragon with illegal items." Well, she actually said something but I just said yada.

Michelle then exclaimed "Holy Sheep! It looks like Stirlu!" Everyone stared at her meaning we know.

Stirlu was Erza's Dragon, An Armored Dragon who masters in the art of requip. Well, Erza being taught by a lot of monsters mean that she is a Pro Master+++++++. Which means she has exceeded the level of requipping to an extent that she could combine her armours and make new ones.

The combined ones get saved and she just names them. She has combinations like the Elemental Demonia, in which she combined all the Elegami and the Demonia armour. The Elegami is the strongest of each elelment.

She could combine in and out of Battle and do modifications. A Requip genius I might add.

WOAH! Completely out of topic. And no, I don't like her. I just said information.

Michelle's POV

Mirajane started daydreaming and her mood changed drastically. We started polishing up our plan and we're done. Lucy specifically asked Stirlu for this.

"Okay minna. 3… 2… 1… Plan commence." I wheezed out. Everyone nodded. Me and Rachel stand up and run wildly to the beach flailing our arms. "HELP US! WE THOUGHT YOU KILLEd IT!" Edo Fairy Tail's eyes snapped to the Dragon (In which Lucy just summoned) and paled. Seeing as it had a lot of magic power.

"WAHAHAHAHHA! YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!" That was Gemini acting as Faust. Edo FT didn't even notice the eyes.

Suddenly Edo FT started screaming. Gray Surge used the ice shaver and threw it to Stirlu. Lucy Ashley picked up Natsu Dragion's car and chucked it to the dragon. Thus exploding. A tick mark then appeared at Stirlu and she bellowed. This was definitely not a part of our plan. Well ish. Luckily, Wendy is strapped to the dragon aswell, but she used her Sky Camoflague. Which is really handy.

She healed Stirlu and soothed her. Stirlu was, after all Grandine's sister and she would never hurt her adoptive daughter who got trained by the previous Queen. Grandine has 2 sisters actually, Natalia (Nature Dragon) and Stirlu. They were the unseperable three.

Stirlu calmed down and smiled. Everyone started to come out of their hiding places, laughing. Lucy somehow got a chance to breath out an apology to Stirlu and closed her and Gemini's gate.

"You brats should have seen the look on your faces!" Master Makarov said. Then, Edo FT got shocked.

"MASTER!" They immediately ran up to Master Makarov. Only one person was left from Edo FT. She was giggling.

"Ara ara, You guys do know that he's from Earthland, Our parallel universe. I have explained about Earthland to you guys remember? After all, I did come from there." Edo FT then let go of Master, in the midst of tears. Then Mirajane and Elfman looked at each other before running over to Lisanna Dramatically with tears. The Strauss family was now complete and Lisanna hair was short so we knew which one is who. They laughed and cried saying how they missed each other.

Then The Party turned to a reunion and goodbye party. Edo FT was sad that Lisanna and Master Makarov will leave, but they knew they would visit sometime. The Party lasted for ages and The Royal highnesses (Mystogan and Misty) went back to the castle.

Everyone then said goodbyes to their new friends. Then, Lucy said goodbye once more before chanting the spell.

"Apri la tua porta in un luogo dove i nostri ricordi iniziati. Il tuo portale per Earthland te aperto nel mio comando!"

Then anima opened up, showing the Fairy Tail Guild. The Earthland guild set off, saying goodbye for the123456789876543 time. They went with Lisanna.

Then they walked to Guild, talking. They celebrated once more before everyone went home.

The twins caught up to each other's lives and Rachel made a new room in their home. The rock house.

I'm not sure if I told you feore, but it is a house with their combined powers for Electricity, Water and Etc.

Besides, have you heard of the saying "Together Forever" ?

OoooooOoooooOooooo

Sorry for my sucky as writing and thank you for reading

Question: Who are the members of the unseperable three?

Ja Ne

~~Revenge100802


	5. Chapter 5

DANGGG THIS STORY THOOO WHEN DID I TYPE THIS?! AHAHA

anyways, I'll continue this story, but on wattpad. I never go on anymoree... (soz man)

soo ayyyyyyyayayay

if u guys actually want to stay tuned with this twelvie writing of mine.. well you can read it at wattpad. my user name is the same.. 'revenge100802'

i actually have a story, a knb story published there alrdy lmao. but rly, i willl remake this. w the same title.

i cbb changing my grammar tbh. sorrryyyyyyyy..

r u guys mad?

lelsss review your thoughs about my transferrr.

well, ive transferred ages agoo thoo /murdered

sayonara! hope to see u guys at the wattpad community asw lmaoo

UHM. IF U GUYS WANT ME TO REWRITE ANY OF MY STORIES, I WILL. REVIEW AND TELL ME. BUT I' LL DO IT IN WATTPAD

CIAO CUHHSSS


End file.
